


Let's study some anatomy together

by Estelle



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Bad Puns, Blow Jobs, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Dr. Carlyle thinks that the pathfinder needs a thoroughexamination, and Sara couldn't agree more.
Relationships: Harry Carlyle/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2020





	Let's study some anatomy together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyssAlenko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/gifts).



> This probably doesn't have as many puns as you hoped for, but since this was a very short notice Pinch Hit, I hope you'll forgive me. I don't write smut often, but I had so much fun with this. Hope you like it!

„I can‘t believe I had to find out from Lexi!“  
Sara knows she’s sounding accusatory, and probably scowling too hard, but finding out that Harry _wouldn’t_ be joining her on the Tempest hadn’t exactly been nice. And that he hadn’t even told her himself made it even worse.  
She had been looking forward to walking into the medbay of her ship and finding her favourite doctor, and instead she had been greeted by a serious looking asari.  
Not that she has anything against Lexi, she’s sure they’ll get along just fine, but it obviously isn’t the same.  
Because this _thing_ she has with Harry – and she refuses to call it a relationship, it is more of a friends with benefits situation – is _good_. It has started before they ever even heard about Andromeda, and she isn’t ready to give this up.  
And she thought that Harry was on the same page.  
So the next time they dock on the Nexus, after checking that everything is okay with her brother, she asked to talk to him privately, which is why they’re currently standing in his little office, Sara frowning and Harry looking altogether way too calm for her liking.  
“I’m sorry”, he says, holding his hands up. “It was a pretty last minute decision. After what happened” He sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “I just feel I’m not cut out for field work anymore.”  
He looks tired, and Sara feels a pang of sympathy.  
“I understand. I guess I was just looking forward to seeing you everyday”, she admits with a shrug.  
Then she gets an idea. Maybe it’s not completely appropriate, but she knows that it will cheer Harry up, if nothing else.  
“After all,” she continues, “I think you could use a little vitamin Me in your life.”  
Startled, Harry laughs, and Sara is happy to see that familiar gleam back in his eyes.  
“Is that so?”, he questions, barely holding back a grin.  
“Hmhm.” Sara steps closer, grinning herself. “Trust me, I’m a doctor.”  
Harry laughs again. “Shouldn’t that be my line?”  
Another step closer. “Maybe. What are you gonna do about it?”  
She’s close enough now that she has to tilt her head back to look at him, and he lightly places his hands on her hips.  
“I don’t know”, he says, raising his eyebrows and somehow managing to look serious. “I think you might need a thorough examination. Confirm that vitamin Me you were talking about.”  
“Oh yeah?” Sara grins, a thrill running through her body at the thought of what is surely to come. “And then what, doctor? You’re gonna confine me to bed rest?”  
Now grinning aswell, he pulls her even closer and she can feel the warmth of his body against hers.  
“I just might. Right now though, I think we can make do with this table.”  
In one swift motion, he has picked her up and placed her on his desk, and she smiles, always marvelling at his casual strength in situations like this, and wrapping her legs around his waist to keep him close.  
“So, doctor, I got a question before this _examination_ starts.” Sara looks up at him through her eyelashes, going for cheeky, and sees his eyes darken.  
“If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you want me? Smooth or rough?”  
She can see that Harry does his best to hold in his laughter, but then he leans forward, almost but not quite touching, and the mood shifts. His voice is rough when he whispers “You know what I like”, before finally kissing her.  
She reacts immediately, burying her hands in his hair to pull him even closer, and kissing back just as eagerly.  
They stay like that for a moment, reacquainting themselves with each other, like they always do after a time apart, then the kiss turns even more heated, and when Harry softly bites her bottom lip and tugs on it, Sara gasps and digs her heels into his back, and Harry pulls back with a smirk before moving to her neck, kissing and biting and probably leaving marks, but Sara can’t bring herself to care when it feels this _good_.  
“You’re way too overdressed for this _examination_ ”, Harry states then, and Sara leans back to take off her shirt. Harry makes quick work of her bra too, and then his mouth is moving over her breasts, sucking lightly, and Sara moans quietly, still a little mindful of where they are.  
Slowly, he moves lower, lifting her to take her pants down with him as he goes to kneel on the floor between her legs, and isn’t that a sight to behold?  
Sara thinks that she’ll never get enough of this, of _him_ , especially like this, on his knees and ready to make her feel so very _very_ good.  
Harry starts kissing down her thigh, his beard scraping against her sensitive skin deliciously, and she shivers with pleasure.  
When he finally reaches her core, she cannot hold back the moan that escapes her, and he doubles his efforts, leaving her breathless. She sinks her hands into his hair once more, holding on for dear life. He knows exactly what she likes and she can’t do anything but _enjoy_ it.  
Just when she thinks it’s too much, the feeling overwhelms her and she comes with what she is pretty sure is a shout of his name.  
When she blinks her eyes open again, he’s sitting back on his heels, wearing a proud grin and a gleam in his eyes that instantly makes her want him even more.  
“Let me just catch my breath, and I’ll return the _pleasure_.”  
Harry gets up, shrugging. “You don’t have to.”  
Eyeing the obvious bulge in his pants, she grins. “Oh, I know. But I _want_ to.”  
She hops off the table, and Harry easily caches her in his arms, kissing her slowly, and she revels in that feeling for a moment, before pulling back and pushing him against the wall.  
Sinking to her knees herself now, she smiles at his soft intake of breath, before turning her attention to the package in front of her. Quickly pulling down his pants, she finally frees his cock, and presses a soft kiss to the tip before licking down the length, earning her a strangled groan.  
He grips her shoulders, because he knows that she doesn’t like her hair pulled, and when she hears him moan her name, she gets to work in earnest.  
Not long after, he gives a warning “Sara!”, and she pulls back a little, but still catching his cum in her mouth.  
Looking up, she sees him smile lazily, and she has to admit that afterglow might be her favourite look on him.  
Turning to the table, she discreetly spits into a tissue, then goes back to lean against his chest, and Harry immediately takes her into his arms, pressing a soft kiss to her head.  
“So doctor, what’s the verdict?”, she asks, and he laughs.  
“I think you’ll have to come back for a follow up.”  
Feeling sated, and safe in his arms, Sara smiles. “I think I can mange that.”


End file.
